Mi pasado
by MissRosalie
Summary: One Shot; Rosalie luego de 8 meses de la transformación de Emmett le cuenta su verdad y pasado.


Emmett's POV

Ella se mostraba seria en todo momento. El camino fue largo pero nunca me quiso decir hasta donde llegaríamos. Salimos de Tennesee, nuestra locación actual; cruzamos Kentucky, Ohio y Pennsylvania. Al llegar a la frontera con New York, Rosalie suspiró una vez y finalmente me dirigió la mirada. Hermosa como siempre pero con un cierto pesar en la mirada, algo indescriptible incluso para las tantas palabras y conceptos que había adquirido con facilidad gracias a Carlisle.

-Rochester – susurró con aquella voz que comenzaba a extrañar y volvió a tomar rumbo.

La seguí sin decir una palabra, como fue en todo el camino.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde mi transformación. Mi estado de neófito había comenzado a desaparecer y ya podía tomar las cosas con más calma, como por ejemplo pasar por el lado de un humano sin tener que correr lo más lejos posible para no cometer un crimen, otra vez.

Había empezado a conocer a Rosalie en cada momento, estado de ánimo, decisión, cualidad, defecto, y sabía que éste no era el momento para una de mis bromas. Ella venía a mostrarme algo importante; lo sabía por sus ojos.

Efectivamente llegamos a Rochester, una ciudad muy transitada y concurrida, nada parecido al lugar que Esme había escogido para nuestro hogar. Entramos en plena ciudad, en una zona de casas más que nada. Quizás quería vivir acá y comprar una casa, pero si fuese algo así no habría tenido ese rostro tan serio durante el viaje. Era algo más, algo mucho más complejo que un simple cambio de casa.

Doblamos una esquina en la oscuridad de un pasaje y Rosalie se detuvo en seco. Su mirada se perdió en el lugar donde se encontraba un farol de luz.

-¿Rose? – me atreví a hablarle dándome cuenta que habíamos llegado a la meta de nuestro viaje.

-Fue acá donde Carlisle me encontró… - su voz sonaba apagada y sin vida. Me quedé viéndola mientras ella avanzaba hacia el lugar donde su mirada estaba clavada.

-El lugar donde te asaltaron y te apuñalaron…

-No.

Su respuesta fue casi una interrupción. Estaba confundido. Ella me contó que una noche la asaltaron y como no quiso entregar sus pertenencias, la apuñalaron dejándola moribunda. Así fue como Carlisle la encontró y luego la transformó. O al menos eso me contó ella.

-Iba a casarme con él. – Se agachó bajo el farol mientras tomaba un puñado de nieve en sus manos- Tenía planes y toda mi vida por delante. Esa noche venía de la casa de Vera y era tarde. Al verlo aquí, bajo este mismo farol, sentí tanto alivio pues creí estar a salvo. – Rose rió amargamente.

Su pelo se movía en todas direcciones por el viento que corría. Quise ir con ella y abrazarla pero tenía que darle su espacio. Tenía tantas preguntas…¿con quién iba a casarse? ¿Esta era su verdadera historia? ¿Por qué me había contado otra versión?

-Estaba con sus amigos, tipos millonarios que conocí de lejos en una fiesta. A medida que me fui acercando el olor a trago se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Me sorprendió verlo ebrio. Royce nunca tomaba más de una champagna por evento. – Rosalie lanzó la bola de nieve que había hecho con sus manos solo para incrustar sus uñas en el suelo. –Grité pero nadie me oyó y cuando mis gritos ya eran una molestia para ellos, los golpes me acallaron. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó ni cuantas veces fueron… Solo deseaba morir luego para que el dolor se fuera… Royce se burlaba mientras mi vida se iba desmoronando en cada momento que pasaba—

-Detente- no soporté más su relato – No quiero saberlo Rose.

-Tienes que saberlo – recalcó el "tienes" como si fuese una obligación saber que la mujer de mi vida fue dañada así y yo no pude hacer nada. – No te lo quise contar antes porque no tendrías la mente clara para comprenderlo. Los neófitos no tienen la mente lo suficientemente despejada para poder conllevar algo como esto. Espero lo entiendas amor.

No pude responderle. Estaba en un estado de shock, si es que los vampiros pueden estarlo. Ella se acercó y tomó mi rostro en sus manos, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocasen.

-Tú eres lo único importante en mi vida ahora Emmett. – afirmó.

Mis brazos querían abrazarla pero no se movían. Mi boca quería besarla para borrar todo el daño, pero no lograba moverme. Sentía que mi pecho tenía lágrimas que no podían ser derramadas, incrustándose en mí, dañándome.

-¡Emmett! – la voz de Rosalie sonó como si hubiese estado llamándome por mucho tiempo sin obtener respuesta; quizás así fue.

-¿Royce? ¿Royce cuánto? – logré decir. El shock se estaba esfumando, siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento que era raro en mí. El odio.

-King II.

-Llévame con él. – la miré en sus profundos ojos dorados.

Rosalie soltó mi cara y me examinó por todo un minuto. No sabía como descargar toda esa furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Podía sentir la ira y el odio en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Mis manos estaban empuñadas, listas para la golpiza. Pude soportar el hecho de que alguien la hubiera asaltado; incluso en ese entonces sentí ira; pero no que la tocaran. No a ella, no a Rosalie.

-Llévame con él. – repetí.

Rose se dio la media vuelta y caminó. La seguí casi por inercia. La nieve comenzó a caer sutilmente, formando una leve capa blanca sobre el cabello de Rosalie. Cualquiera se hubiera hecho las preguntas más frecuentes… ¿Cómo alguien pudo hacerle eso? Pero yo tenía algo más en mi mente durante el camino.

Por mi mente se me cruzaron los asesinatos más sangrientos y crueles de la historia. Quería verlo sufrir, que gritara del dolor como lo hizo mi ángel. Que pidiera perdón mil veces si era necesario, pero ni así le dejaría vivo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis planes que el hecho de que estuviéramos cruzando un cementerio no llamó mi atención, pero si me detuve cuando Rosalie lo hizo.

-Royce King II, 1913 – 1933. Aún puedo oler el periódico de aquella mañana. "El heredero King fue hallado muerto en una habitación" – ella hablaba para sí misma, perdida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Y los otros? – pregunté sin dejar de mirar la tumba del canalla.

-También los maté.

Saqué mi vista de la lápida y clavé mis ojos en ella. Por supuesto Rosalie lo notó y me devolvió la mirada.

-Luego de ser transformada por supuesto. Si estabas pensando en la forma más cruel de matarlos no te preocupes, yo fui diez veces peor de lo que pudiste haber imaginado. – ella me conocía demasiado bien.

-Rose- intenté gesticular alguna cosa coherente en esos momentos pero era complicado.

-No tienes que decir nada… sólo…- pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues con su mirada me lo dijo todo.

La abracé, tanto que dolía. La ira desaparecía, obligando a mi cuerpo a darle amor y protección. Sentí la extraña necesidad de quedarme así con ella eternamente, haciéndola olvidar, amándola en cada susurro y cada caricia.

No quise oír más detalles de su pasado. Solo me importaba el presente y el futuro. Nuestro futuro. Quizás algún día oiré el resto de la historia, cuando ambos estemos sanados completamente. Pero ahora no. Las palabras sobraban y el amor era necesario. Solo eso, y se lo daría. Porque ella me necesitaba y yo a ella.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos, depositando un beso cargado de pasión en sus labios carnosos y con mis pulgares limpié lágrimas invisibles, y luego de mirarla por un momento, dirigimos nuestra vista a la tumba de aquel hombre que había dañado a la razón de mi existencia. En ese momento supimos que todo había quedado atrás.

-Vamos, un largo viaje nos espera. – le dije extendiéndole mi mano para caminar juntos por el largo camino que recorreríamos juntos eternamente.


End file.
